


[ART] Backpack

by mitsein



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Other, Tentacles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: Sometimes the Imposter has a little fun with the last Crewmate
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] Backpack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoulstoned/gifts).




End file.
